


the forest meets the sky in her eyes

by Dork Sister (Anootnoot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anootnoot/pseuds/Dork%20Sister
Summary: Tonight will be the night she says goodbye.In which Betty Cooper waits.A Game of Thrones AU no one asked for.





	the forest meets the sky in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i needed to post this because the phrase in the summary got stuck in my head.
> 
> anyway,  
> so betty is kinda dany here
> 
> her and juggie's timeline are a mixture of drogo/dany and somewhat jonerys, i guess
> 
> well imagine if juggie is a stark  
> i think it goes well haha 
> 
> bye.

_Tonight will be the night she says goodbye._

* * *

 

He was gone. So, she will wait.

_When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east,_

_when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves_

She will wait until then. She will fight. She will thrive.

“Winter is coming.” He says to her one day.

And it did. For him and him only, it came.

Her mourning heart wished winter would come as she sleeps and sweep her off into the Night Lands.

Or wherever he might be.

Betty closes her eyes.

“ _Come,_ ” he says, holding his hand out.

Betty hesitates. At this, he takes her hand.

She _melts_ when she feels the warmth of his fingers intertwined against hers.

And so, tonight was the night she said goodbye.

* * *

 

When her sad blue eyes open once more, she thinks of him.

“Hello, Elizabeth.” The straw haired woman cradling Betty against her breast greets. Her features very much like what she knows she has.

So, Betty knew.

She will wait until then. 

* * *

 

And when young, redheaded Archie Andrews drags her to his garage one day, she swears the gods Old and New smiled upon her.

She looks at the tiny lad of 7. A beanie sat atop his head. His eyes were a forest green that she would lose herself into.

The forest meets the sky in her eyes.

“Juggie,” her whisper was excited, and her eyes were wide.

“Betts,” a smile creeps unto his lips and the rest of his face follows.

                                           

**Author's Note:**

> hey chickens
> 
> leave kudos if u please  
> also comment  
> did u like it?  
> tell me :>  
> pls.


End file.
